Many implement assemblies have adapters secured to a base edge of the implement in various ways. In many of the implement assemblies, the adapter is secured to the base edge of the implement by welding the adapter to the base edge. In other implement assemblies, the adapter is bolted to the base edge. In these implement assemblies, it is many times difficult to obtain a sufficient torque on the bolt to properly secure the adapter to the base edge. Even if sufficient torque can be achieved, it is many times difficult to remove the bolts when wanting to replace the worn out adapter. In some applications, the adapter is mechanically secured to the base edge assembly by utilizing a clamping assembly that is held in place by a tapered wedge. In these applications, the clamp secures the straps of the adapter to the base edge and at the same time secures the leading portion of the base edge against the bottom of a slot in the adapter. The wedge utilized in these applications transfers a force between the front portion of a slot in the base edge of the assembly to the clamping member and, subsequently, to the straps on the adapter. Since the clamping force is being transferred from the base edge to the clamping member, any motion of the adapter relative to the base edge is transferred through the wedge and clamping member, thus, many times causing the wedge member to become loose and possibly fall out, thus, losing the clamping force. It has been necessary to provide various forms of wedge retainers to attempt to maintain the wedge in its load transferring position. However, it has been found that many times the wedge has been secured in its clamping position by welding the wedge to the clamp. Consequently, in order to remove the wedge and clamp, it is necessary to burn off the weld which is time consuming and detrimental to the components.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.